


Just Be Friends

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Confessions, First Love, Multi, POV First Person, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Since the day Prompto met Noctis a part of the blonde gunner longed to stay with his dear friend however he knew -- somehow he knew they were never meant to be.





	Just Be Friends

It's funny how the gods work always changing the world to fit their needs and toying with people like dolls in a playhouse. Noctis and I were two of those dolls since we met as children, y'know I never thought I'd be sitting here today in a coleman brand camping chair eating a meal with Noctis and his retainers AH You noticed why I didn't call myself a retainer well that's because I'm not. I'm not even royal or noble class, YUP! I'm just your normal everyday dork with a camera, the livewire of the group I should say but, do not regret a thing...

"Hey Prompto, what are you doing talking to yourself like a dork!" Came the ever so, kind voice of my best bud Noctis as my blonde hair swayed lightly, turning my head towards the others including my girlfriend whom just giggled at my silly behavior as I offered them all a grin. "Hey I'm monologging and I'm not a dork!" I bit back as Noct shrugged, before slumping back in his chair gaining a laugh from me. 

'It's hard to admit but, somedays my brain and heart can come to an agreement on one thing... I'm in love with my best friend. Oh how many times does this little timbit come up with two life-long friends finally noticing that they love each other only to be torn apart because they noticed to late. I'll tell you the moment my heart told me I wanted to run and never look back. It hurts to watch him being so loving to lady Luna when I wish that was me but, I know it can't be helped.. all for Lucis right Noct?' 

We continued, on our adventure as normal taking pictures, camping outdoors or at inns -- mostly inns because some of those havens are in daemon infested WASTELANDS but, I won't complain as just being near my best buddy made me happy, to see him alive made me happy it was hurting me like crazy to know I could never tell him my true feelings wait...NO! I can tell him I just need a good time, and place to do it and an idea popped into my head. 

"Hey Noct! Wanna go for a hike with me? Saw a cliffside that has a breath-taking view to take a photo. How about it?" I asked, half expecting him to wave me off being not the type for hiking but, on this day he agreed making me pause and do a double take -- Noctis wanted to go hiking with me? Did something change? Is this Ardyn in disguise again!? I didn't know but, I was super excited now as the two of us walked away from camp making our way towards the cliffside. 

The hike was rather quiet with just our feets and the sound of dried up leaves being crushed under them as I tried to make conversation. "Sooo, how are things with Luna?" I asked, as I got a simple shrug of the shoulders as an answer -- well so much for that as he soon spoke up asking about me and my girlfriend as I started in talking about things we've done together and more things earning a small quirk of the lips from Noct that made my heart flutter. 'Damnit....now your just teasing me Noct....' I thought, to myself as I paused in my footsteps and balled my fists up at my sides. 

"This isn't fair..." I muttered, earning a confused look as Noctis soon turned to look in my general direction and took a few steps forward resting a hand on etheir one of my arms but, I refused to meet his gaze less my eyes betray me and show everything I was hiding deep inside. After a moment or two I felt Noctis' hands leave my arms only to brush passed me as I slowly followed and we continued our hike. It felt like utter torment each step, each breath, each everything I couldn't stand it. Finally we reached the cliff and stood together overlooking the camp site and everything in general as I rose the camera to my face snapping photos here and there while Noct enjoyed the crisp, clean air that came with being this high. 

"Say Noct, there was another reason I brought you up here." I said, earning his full attention as light eyes stared at me filled with confusion on what I was about to say him as I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Well -- you know how we've been friends for awhile right?" I started, earning a nod from Noct as I continued blabbing only to pause and rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "Well long story short Noct is -- I'm in love with you. Have been since we met back in high school" I said, earning a shocked look from the prince as I felt like jumping off the cliff at that moment from sheer embrassment I couldn't believe I just confessed like that giving him no time to fully understand how I felt and I knew he was in love in Lunafreya so, why was I on the verge of tears like a girl waiting for a boy to say they loved them back -- I'm just a sappy romantic at heart. 

There was a long tormenting pause as I was about to turn away when Noctis spoke admitting he had loved me too which had me now looking at him in surprise was this true? Was the Prince of Insomnia aka the King of light telling me that since we first met he had a crush on me? I was floored like totally flat on your back and can't get up floored. A blush spread across my face causing all my freckles to appear and my heart was pounding so fast. Damn I wanna kiss him yet, since the camp was in sight my girlfriend would probably see and she was so nice to me -- she deserved better then such a loser like me. 

I opted for just hugging Noctis tightly like so, tightly I could have drawn blood but, I didn't and for some reason in the dark part of my mind I wished I did because something told me moments like this would never happen again in my lifetime as we parted with a understanding that even if we loved each other fate had torn us apart and threw us into two different pathways which would never cross again since our childhood. As I watched him walk away and back to the camp my eyes followed him silently I knew -- we both knew we could never be it was better if we -- 

\-- 'Just Be Friends...'

**Author's Note:**

> A short snipet of a story involing a roleplay I did with someone else as Prompto and them as Noctis. This pairing is adorable, loving and deserves MORE time in the light damnit!
> 
> Enjoy~


End file.
